Oh How They Fall
by thearizona
Summary: Many have guessed at what happened to the original Carnage Squad. Those many would be wrong; for this is what truly happened about a year ago on some little planet named Stigma 8. Based in my story "Brothers in Arms". Oneshot!


**Hey fellow fanfictionites(Is that even a real word?), this is a one-shot for what happened to the original Carnage.**

* * *

Stigma 8

June 15, 2549

Staff Sergeant Jack Price

It all started out as any normal day would on this hell whole of a planet, with a wraith bombardment before the mornings attack. We had been slowly been pushed out of the local city by the covenant over the course of the last few days by using that strategy.

"Jack, here they come again!" Austin yelled down to me from his snipers nest.

"Got it!" I shouted back, "Ok everybody, it's just like last time and every time before that; they stand up and we put em down."

"The only difference is that then, we had a near unlimited supply of ammunition. Now all we have is what we can carry." Donovan griped.

"Oh stop your whining; once we run out of ammo we will use our knife's or plundered covenant weapons." Michael said to his friend.

"What about when our knifes dull Michael? What then?" Maddy asked the man.

"Well when our knives go dull, we will use their intestines to strangle them before we rip their skulls from their spines and toss them away laughing!" Dmitri said, interjecting himself into the conversation.

"That, or any covenant weapons we manage to capture." Michael replied to the Sergeant.

"Eyes front guys," I said, interrupting the conversation, "We still have advancing covenant to deal with."

" _Crack"_

As if to add to my point, Austin opened fire with his sniper rifle. We all know that when he opened up with his SRS then the covenant were just out of range of our weapons so we all jumped up onto the firing wall for the trench we were in and prepared to fire. Every few seconds the crack of Austin firing his SRS would sound and an Elite would fall down dead, missing its head.

"Open fire!" I called out once they got within range. Everybody opened fire and the grunts, jackals, and elites that were attacking us started to fall down dead. After about thirty seconds of us firing on them, the jackals formed their shield wall and were able to make it to within about a hundred meters before the grenades and rockets blew their wall apart and we were able to put fire into the covenant forces hiding behind the wall.

I focused fire on the elites that were now exposed from the downed wall. And elites shield has just gone down so I put three rounds into its head, blowing its brains out and onto one of its friends behind it. The elite behind it was then covered with brain matter and blood, but its shock didn't last long as I soon did the same thing to him. As there were no other elites in the direct vicinity, I took to taking out the grunts that were now running in fear. I only aimed for their heads and I kept getting head shots. Their little heads popped like watermelons when I shot them. It was right then that I heard and felt my gun click empty. I smoothly ejected the empty magazine and reinserted my final magazine. Right before I pulled back the charging handle to load the weapon, I felt something grab me from the side. I didn't realize the covenant had gotten that close, but I elbowed it in the gut and sent it down onto the trench floor, trusting my team to take care of whatever it was.

I had just finished loading the weapons when I felt myself being pulled back off the firing line and onto the trench floor before being slapped in the face. It was then that I realized that it was Dmitri and he was calling my name.

"JACK!" he cried out for probable the tenth time, "JACK!"

"What?" I shouted back to the man.

"We need to fall back."

"Why? What's the problem? Where is everybody else?"

"They're all dead jack!" he yelled before I looked down the trench and saw Michaels head smoking, Donovan was down an arm and his chest was smoking, and Maddy's corpse was sliced in two at the waist. I was shocked by what I saw, but at the same time proud because I saw three times as many elites as ODST's filling the floor of the trench.

"What happened!" I shouted at Dmitri.

"You zoned the hell out, that's what happened! We were shouting at you but you wouldn't respond. I even tried to grab you but you shoved me aside." He shouted back at me, but I barely heard him at all. I was staring at the dead bodies of my fellow squad mates. I could believe what had just happened, I had never zoned out this bad before. Dmitri said something else but I didn't hear it, I had zoned out again. I don't know what came over me but I shoved Dmitri to the side, picked up a dead elites energy sword in one hand and drew my Ka-Bar knife in the other, hoped over the trench wall and ran the short distance to the advancing covenant lines. My vision had turned red from the anger I felt at not only the covenant, but myself for letting my squad down. The energy sword must have run out of charge because I went too slice and elite in half, but it didn't happen. I looked at the weapon with a slight confusion before lowering it to see the elite about to strike me down with his own energy sword.

" _CRACK"_

The elite suddenly had a hole the size of my fist in his chest. I looked back at Austin's snipers nest to see him look away from his scope and give me a salute before the tower he was in exploded in a shower of blue plasma and grey dust. I didn't know what to do at that point. My whole squad, except for Dmitri, was dead. I just stood there looking at what was left of the tower when I heard an energy sword ignite behind me. I turned around to face an elite ultra that was walking towards me with his sword glowing a menacing blue. When he was about seven feet away we both charged each other. He went to slice my head from my shoulders but I ducked the swing and jumped up, bringing my Ka-Bar to rest in its throat. We both toppled to the ground and it tried to pull my knife out of its throat, but I did the job for it. I yanked the Ka-Bar out before plunging it into the elites head and neck time after time.

"Jack, come on we got to go!" Dmitri said to me as he pulled me on the mutilated corpse and put me into a bear hug. I wouldn't let him take me away from the battlefield when there was covenant to kill so I squirmed and tried to escape his grasp. It was all for naught as he hit me atop the head, knocking me unconscious before carrying me away from the trenches where two-thirds of Carnage had died. I awoke in the med-bay of some frigate a few hours later; the covenant had started glassing the planet and forced us to leave. It was right then that I promised myself that I would never let that happen again.

Never again.

* * *

 **Hey, so this is my first one-shot and it's a real heavy one. I was thinking and decided that I needed to explain how the original carnage died. Plus I had some spare time during class and I didn't have my computer so I could remember where I had left off in the next chapter. So don't worry! I am still working on "Brothers in Arms", but I thought this would help with the ever present, first carnage thing. So I jumper between the current title and Never Again, but settled on what it is, I think it works better.**

 **Semper Fi,**

 **Thearizona**


End file.
